


Dawn

by kangeiko



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

  
This isn't one of the things they trained you for. They covered natural disasters and they covered terrorist attacks, and they covered strikes and parades and also what would happen if everyone decided to take their holidays at the same frickin' time. This, though - they didn't train you for it and they maybe don't expect you turn up to work. Except, yes, they do, because where else would you be?

They feed you little scraps of information, parcelling it out in rations of maybe ten words. You know that something has happened and you know that you are not supposed to go outside. There isn't a great deal of choice, though, because half the city was already outside when whatever-it-was happened, and someone has to go check on them. Your badge, you think, is still glowing dully in the evening light.

You are reasonably sure it's still morning.

You can hear the bimbo next door screaming at her kids to stay put, but the little bastards don't like to be kept inside when there's no TV and no playstation to amuse them. They want to go stir up some trouble, and you contemplate turning up on next door's doorstep and handcuffing the annoying little bastards to the radiator. If the radio is good enough for you, it's damn well good enough for them.

You throw some water on your face. You pick up your bag. You put on your jacket. You check your gun is loaded. You call in.

"This is Boscorelli. I'm on my way, over."

It's 10am, and you're supposed to be asleep right about now.

Outside, the sky is bleeding.

*

fin


End file.
